PROJECT SUMMARY The parent grant ?Southwest Hub for American Indian Youth Suicide Prevention Research? (U19 MH113136-01) aims to develop and test culturally appropriate prevention strategies, conduct outreach and dissemination within and across tribal communities, and enable key stakeholders to make science-based policy and related decisions. The overall goal is to leverage a collaborative network of tribal leaders, investigators, interventionalists, service providers and service users in the Southwest region to reduce suicide in American Indian youth ages 10-24. An administrative supplement is requested in order to build on our existing data collection platform to be more scalable and efficient when used across tribal settings. In collaboration with colleagues at the Vanderbilt University School of Medicine, we will set up the data collection platform to incorporate additional sites and capitalize on preliminary machine learning work to create easily interpretable risk flags that can help case-managers prioritize cases to reach and connect to care. This work will contribute to a better understanding of how to scale community based m-health platforms for use across diverse settings and how to operationalize and implement machine learning algorithms to help improve care.